Wiki 24:FAQ
This is the Wiki 24 Frequently Asked Questions page. We hope that the answers on this page will help you with any questions you may have. We obviously can't think of every question you may ask so please feel free to ask any questions on this article's Discussion page or in the Situation Room. General Wiki 24 FAQ What is a wiki? A wiki (wikiwiki) enables documents to be written collectively (co-authoring) in a simple markup using a web browser. A single page in a wiki is referred to as a "wiki page", while the entire body of pages, which are usually highly interconnected via hyperlinks, is called "the wiki"; in effect, a very simple, easy to use database. A defining characteristic of wiki technology is the ease with which pages can be created and updated. Generally, there is no review before modifications are accepted. Most wikis are open to the general public without the need to register any user account. Sometimes session log-in is requested to acquire a "wiki-signature" cookie for autosigning edits. More private wiki servers require user authentication. : —The definition of a Wiki from Wikipedia. What is the point of Wiki 24? 24 is becoming one of the most popular shows on television, with a massive fanbase, many seasons worth of information, and many novels, comics and video games based upon it. We feel that there should be a place on the web where all information about 24 can be easily found. We want to make the world's largest database of information about 24 and we want everyone to be able to contribute to it and make it as accurate as possible. Can I look at anything on Wiki 24? Yes. You can look at any information on Wiki 24 without even having to register or log in. And it's all free? Yes, everything on Wiki 24 is free. AFD? OOU? What does this all mean? A handful of acronyms are used by our community which refer to certain activities and methods of writing. Many of these are commonly found on many other wikis. * AFD means "Articles for deletion". ** Contributors may wish to have an article, image, or other page deleted altogether. Such deletion nominations are called AFDs, and the reasons for the nomination are generally posted on this page where the community discusses the proposal. * FA means "Featured article". ** Generally, each month the community chooses one article that stands out as an excellent example of our combined work. Featured articles can be voted on here. The archive of all our Featured articles is found here. * IU means "In-universe". ** Articles about characters, locations, and objects from the show are written from an "in-universe" perspective that treats them all as if they were real people and places, not like fictional events from a TV show. Read more about this important policy here. * OOU means "Out-of-universe". ** Articles such as episode guides and actor pages are written from an "out-of-universe" perspective, which follows the events as the real-life viewers see them. Compare to "IU" above. Read more about the OOU style here. * PNA means "Pages needing attention". ** Because Wiki 24 is a wiki, it is a work-in-progress and can always use contributions. Some articles require more attention than others, and they are given "PNAs" so editors can be aware of them specifically. The various PNA tags can be found at The Bullpen, a project page which points out many ways which the wiki could use your support. Contributing Do I have to register to contribute? No. You may choose to contribute to Wiki 24 without having to register or log in, however the option is there for those who wish to become more engaged in the community. Why should I register? If you register, all your contributions to the site will be shown on your contributions page and everyone at Wiki 24 will be able to recognize your efforts. You also receive additional powers, such as the ability to start new pages. Why should I contribute? If everyone had that attitude nothing would get written, would it? If you contribute you will be helping to make the information here much more reliable and accurate. Also, since Wiki 24 is free, contributing is your way of paying us back. Why are some links red? Some links on Wiki 24 are red because the articles for those links have not been created yet. You can click on a red link to start the article yourself. Remember to use similar articles as the basis for your work: if you wish to create an actor article using a red link, examine how other actor pages are structured to guide you. Something's not working. What should I do? If you find something that isn't working, you can report it at the The Situation Room. Frequent editing mistakes Why was my image deleted? If you uploaded an image but notice that it has been deleted, you probably violated one or more components of our Image use policy. The most common reasons for quick file deletion are: * You uploaded a personal image (a photo of yourself or something for your user page that was not taken from 24), but have not been active for at least two weeks nor made at least twenty significant contributions. * You uploaded more than one personal image of yourself (qualified users may only upload one). * You uploaded a file with an unnecessarily long or non-descriptive filename: check to see if an admin moved it. * You uploaded an image without the appropriate episode source category. Why was my forum or talk page topic removed? It is important to remember that this website is not an open forum about the show 24, its actors, its plot twists, the quality (or lack thereof) of its details and story arcs, and any upcoming episodes. Discussion pages and the Situation Room are reserved solely for discussing a 24-related topic only insofar as it pertains to editing an article at this encyclopedia. New talk or forum pages that are created with non-germane questions or comments may be summarily deleted, and non-germane comments added to already-existing pages may be summarily removed. Additionally, the Spoiler policy limits what may be discussed on many pages. Why did someone revert my image edit? If you changed the main image (the picture that appears in the infobox) for a major character or an episode guide, your edit was likely reverted because you did not follow the Consensus policy regarding such edits. Before changing the main image of an important character or an episode guide, all users must propose their idea for the change on the talk page for the article in question. To propose a change, simply link the image you want to insert, state your intentions, and give a rationale for the change. If no one objects in two or three days, or if there is clear support for your proposal, you can then make the change. }} Category:Wiki 24